Type-2 Anti-Personnel Fragmentation Grenade
he Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade, more commonly known as the Spike Grenade, is a Jiralhanae manufactured grenade Introduction The Spike Grenade is most notable for its adhesive properties, similar to the Plasma Grenade, but with a different sticking mechanism. This weapon uses its spikes to stick on to the target, and soon after being attached, it will detonate, turning the spikes into lethal projectiles. The Spike Grenade's initial explosion is the least powerful of all the grenades in Halo 3, although the explosion is not meant to be lethal. The explosion is meant to scatter the spikes at a deadly velocity, impaling enemies within range or wounding them enough for the user to finish them off. The spikes used in the grenade are similar to those used in the Brute Spiker. Aesthetics The Spike Grenade is similar in look to the Model 24 Stielhandgranate grenade used by Germany during World War I and World War II, as well as by Imperial Japan in the latter, essentially an ovular head with a shaft protruding from its bottom. However, it derives its namesake from the notable spikes present on the grenade (four big curved spikes on top and twelve smaller ones around the shaft) as well as the shrapnel it expels. Operation Its utilization against Brutes is especially easy, primarily when the Catch Skull is active in Campaign. When the Brutes step forward to throw a grenade, once started, they cannot stop their "throw sequence", and will be unable to dodge your own grenades. Once thrown, the spike grenade will use its spikes to stick onto whatever it collides with, whether the object is a wall, vehicle, personnel, or otherwise. They are not able to stick to energy barriers, Bubble Shields, Deployable Covers, or Kig-yar point defense gauntlets (although they do occasionally stick to the latter), and the Power Armor of Brute Chieftains and War Chieftains and will simply bounce off. After a short delay, it will detonate into a conical blast of hot spikes (amidst red-blue roiling gas and spikes), perpendicular to the surface it sticks to, similar in functionality to the Claymore Mine. It has a definite kill radius of one meter, or just about anything standing in the direct line of spikes fired from it, and a casualty radius of four meters. Because of its concentrated barrage of spikes, it is less powerful than most grenades in some aspects. The spikes ricochet off of hard surfaces in confined quarters and the inside of a Bubble Shield, making the spike grenade especially useful in enclosed areas. The heated spikes that shoot out can kill an opponent whether or not they were near the original explosion, however the spikes will scatter with distance as they are shot out in a conical manner. It is a useful weapon to set up quick traps with, especially while being pursued. It can be tossed at a wall directly ahead, and then, as you round a corner, the blast will shoot out and kill whoever was following. The projected spikes can travel between one meter and ten meters in the direction they were projected. The spike grenade will kill most opponents and some vehicles when it sticks to them but an opponent can survive the barrage of spikes if he is far enough away. It has been observed that Spike Grenades are able to stick onto other grenades that have been thrown. This usually carries the two grenades in either direction, depending on which was thrown last. The combined explosion is obviously much greater and much more erratic, as well as much more fun to watch. Like other grenade types, players can only carry two of these types of grenades. This is to help with balance issues. Spike Grenades are related to the Spiker, as the Spiker shoots what seem to be similar spikes to that of the Spike Grenades, and was developed by the Brutes. Tactics This weapon is very effective at stopping or slowing down an escaping or following opponent. Simply throw the grenade at a wall in front of the enemy. If the opponent isn't smart enough to stop they are essentially mowed down by a hail of spikes. When thrown it's the fastest grenade. Use this in an enclosed area for deadly results, but be careful as it only takes a single spike to the head to kill you or seriously lower your shields. It can also be used against vehicles as it does more damage than the plasma and frag grenade. Spike Grenades are especially good at destroying Ghosts. Spike Grenades can also be thrown off course with a quick blow from a Gravity Hammer, sending the projectile in an alternate route. *Although this grenade cannot stick Brute Chieftains and War Chieftains, you can kill them with it by sticking their weapon, sticking the wall right next to them, or throwing it so it lands between their legs on the ground like a frag grenade. *The grenade is extremely useful when thrown at corners where the damage inflicted would be toward the facing walls. The spikes ejected will reflect off of walls on a shallow angle and will be focused if thrown into a corner. *Because it is the largest grenade, it is the easiest to detonate by shooting. *Although the radius of the spike grenade is limited, the area in the radius is deadly. A spike grenade is more damaging to vehicles than a plasma grenade. It is able to destroy a Scorpion in four sticks, and it can stick to almost anything, unlike the plasma grenade, which can only stick to vehicles or living things. Spike grenades are also lethal if thrown inside a bubble shield, since the shield will deflect the spikes so that they shower all over anyone inside it. if you stick the shield generator itself, it will destroy the shield and damage anyone inside it, leaving them vulnerable to another grenade or gunfire. *The grenade can be used against jumping targets, just throw it directly under the jumping target and the power of the grenade`s spikes should kill the target. UNSC Remarks *“It’s like a table leg with machetes bolted to it. Who the hell makes a weapon like that? Did those guys actually get up into space on their own?” *“When you decide to throw one of these things make sure to tell everyone around you, ‘cause they are dangerous all the way there.” *“The casing is constructed of an unusual porous metallic compound. Shrapnel from the Spike Grenade reaches a temperature of approximately 270 to 315ºC, around 530ºF, and retains that heat for upwards of seven seconds, by design.” *“It’s not as heavy as it looks, but it’s still like trying to throw a softball bat.” *“Those things ain’t made to wound anyone – to make you use up time and resources treating casualties. They were designed to make you die screaming.” Trivia *If used inside the tube on High Ground, the resulting spikes will ricochet through the space, almost certainly guaranteeing a kill. *The Spike Grenade and the Plasma Grenade never spawn together on the same map by default. The only maps a Spike Grenade spawns on by default are Epitaph, High Ground, Isolation, and Last Resort. *If one looks closely, one can see that there are spikes on the end of the grenade, where it "sticks" to walls or opponents. It is easy to see how these would allow the grenade to stick to flesh, but it is unknown how it sticks to harder substances such as walls, MJOLNIR armor, Brute power armor, etc. It is possible that the spikes contract inward as if to "grab" what they are stuck to. *Spike Grenades are thrown differently than Plasma Grenades. *The Spike Grenades from Halo: Landfall appear to be a lot larger than the ones appearing in Halo 3, though this just could be a matter of perspective from an seven foot tall Spartan compared to average-sized humans. *In length, a Spike Grenade is as long as a Spartan's upper body. *Chronologically, this grenade was first seen on Harvest when Byrne was chased into the control room of Harvest's AI Mack. *The Halo 3 Official Guide incorrectly claims that Spike Grenades will stick to Bubble Shields and Jackal Shields. It does not do this. Instead, it rebounds much faster than thrown. *Considering the above theory, the reason that the grenades don't stick on plasma shielding is because they don't have any bulk to grab. *An eerily similar grenade is seen in the movie The Fifth Element; it only differs in color and destructive power. *Although the whining sound was removed from the final version of the game (it was supposed to make a whooping noise when thrown) you can still hear the almost sickening knife sound the grenade makes as it sticks into an opponent and the shrapnel as it flies through the air. *This grenade shares the Stick It Medal with the Plasma Grenade. *It is possible to stick the Spike Grenade to the top of a Regenerator (the green spinning part); this makes it spin rapidly until it explodes. *Unlike the Plasma Grenade, Spike Grenades will stick to about any surface, living or otherwise. *Spike Grenades, like Plasma Grenades, will stick to other types of grenades in Halo 3. *Some players avoid the Spike Grenade in multiplayer if they are trying to hide, as its bright orange glow will often reveal their position. *When sticking, the spike grenade will always have the top in contact with the object. *It will stick to certain shield doors, namely the ones on Snowbound and Epitaph. Try throwing it at a door and running through as you are being pursued. *If a Spike Grenade is ever stuck to a chain-link fence (High Ground or The Pit), then the spikes released into the fence will actually spread straight through the fence. Such a tactic would be useful if a group of enemies ran past the said fence. *Unlike the Plasma Grenade, the Spike's splash damage is relatively low when it sticks into a player, so it is better to stick an opponent with a Spike Grenade instead of a Plasma Grenade in CQB situations, as you are more likely to survive the explosion. *If a Spike Grenade is stuck to a player or an object, such as a Crate, the explosion will do very little damage to other players or objects. This applies to unmovable crates such as in Foundry, thus the Spike Grenade shouldn't be used in Foundry as the spikes won't shoot out like from normal walls. *Explosive Jumping using a Spike grenade does not work unless you are invincible, as you will die instantly. This is due to the grenade's spike properties and its small but deadly blast radius. *Direct physical damage from the impact of an inactive Spike Grenade might be considered quite high. It is possible that one could use the grenade as a melee weapon, functioning as a spiked club or mace. This probability is not confirmed due to its explosive nature, and inability to try so in-game. *The Spike Grenade made an appearance in the video Halo: Landfall, as a Marine grabs a Spike Grenade stuck to a nearby wall and hurls it into the air, destroying a Banshee. A Brute Chieftain also throws one at T. Rymann. *This grenade has many comical sticks, such as sticking to player's groin. It can also be stuck to their head making them look like a "unicorn" for a brief second before exploding. *The throwing capability with a Spike Grenade is similar to that of a primitive spear. *On Normal difficulty, a Hunter can be killed by a single Spike Grenade thrown in its back, or if stuck to the interior of its shield, making the spikes penetrate the Hunter's body. *Like all other grenades featured in Halo 3 ''Campaign, a Spike Grenade will detonate if it is shot by the Battle Rifle, Carbine or M6G pistol. In Multiplayer, only active grenades will detonate like this. *The Spike Grenade is very similar in appearance and function to the Fragmentation Grenade from ''Gears of War. Both grenades can stick to people and walls. However, the Halo 3 ''Spike grenade has a shorter detonation fuse and cannot be swung like a chain. *In Red vs. Blue Reconstruction, Caboose throws a Spike Grenade directly onto a wall next to him and Wash. Wash remarks, "That was the worst throw ever... of all time." Caboose responds, "Not my fault, someone put a wall in my way." *You can destroy an active Spike Grenade in mid-air if you snipe it. This is quite difficult, so it is never considered as a tactic in Multiplayer firefights. *If you look closely at the border mines in Sandtrap in Theatre Mode, you will see that they are Spike Grenades without a rod on the back and the spikes. However, they have the same detonation sound as a Frag Grenade. *The Spike Grenade has the second smallest splash damage, next to the Firebomb Grenade, as the main detonation of the explosion is used to propel the spikes. *If a spike ends up sticking to your visor and you look around, you can see the spike slowly move back and forth. *The Spike Grenade is similar to the real-world German M24 Stick grenade, as both weapons feature a stick at the end. This also might explain why the grenade is thrown faster and more streamlined in the game. *When activated inside a Wraith, the detonation time is noticeably longer. List of Appearances *''Halo: Combat **''Halo: Last One Standing'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' Sources *'Halo Encyclopedia', page 333 *http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BAGBruteGrenade *http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?link=ilikethisgame Category:Covenant Weaponry Category:Grenades